


Broken Goggles: The Begining of the End

by Darman700



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Frontier, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Betrayal, F/M, Friendship, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darman700/pseuds/Darman700
Summary: Not once have the tamers lost a battle, they have faced many hard tasks and surpassed them all but now they will face the hardest one yet... What happens when evil corrupts good? Seasons 1-4 will be involved.





	1. Broken

It was as anyone would call it a quiet night in Shinjuku City, it was a quiet neighborhood the street lights were on with mosquitos and moths flying to its light.

Then a fog suddenly started to form in the middle of the street, the street light's dimed and some turned off, the fog expanded a little more and a shadow appeared, it was a man in black cape the cape covered him from head to toes, to his side was a digimon to be exact a BlackAgumon.

The man looked at the sky and took a long deep breath, "I can't believe I came back, after all these long years." The man said in a grim deep voice.

He started walking down the street to le place he was meant to go, he walked slowly taking a breath by each step he took, his shoes that he was wearing resonated through the streets, his loyal guardian and friend BlackAgumon was close behind him, they both stopped right in front of their destination.

He stood in front of a bread bakery, "Takato" he said in a saddened tone, he then took out a dark D-Arc from inside his jacked, along with a modify card although this card wasn't any ordinary card it was a purple card…

Digimodify!….

Dimensional Gate activate!…

After that BlackAgumon raised his hand and a portal opened and the man along with his digimon went through it, as the man left the took one more look at the bakery "We will soon meet my friend.." he said in what seemed to be a menacing tone, and then went through the portal, closing behind him….

xTxTxTxTxTx

In the other part of the city, Mitsuo Yamaki lay in his bed sleeping tightly dreaming deeply of whatever his mind came up with then…. BEEEEP BEEEP BEEEP

Yamaki woke with a start a little irritated because his sleep was interrupted, but soon that irritation would go and turn into preoccupation, because he realized that the alarm that had sounded was the alarm of a digital felid opening, he quickly took out his phone and dialed his lover's number "Ahg… Hello?" A woman's voice answered on the other side of the phone.

"Riley we have a situation meet me back at Hypnos in half an hour" Yamaki said in a worried tone.

"Ok I'll be right there" Riley said immediately and hung up.

Yamaki got out of his room and got ready to go, he took a fast bath and all the hygiene that was needed and he once again took a look at what the satellites had reported him, he stood in awe out of fear and precaution he watched the video once again, and then got out of his house and drove his way to Hypnos.

Back at Hypnos Riley was already there waiting for Yamaki, she yawned and looked up to see her lover enter the room "So Yamaki what was so important that you woke me up in the middle of the night?" Riley asked worried she could see Yamaki's expression and the only other times he showed that expression was the time back when he blamed himself for the D-Reaper incident, so whatever it was Riley knew it wasn't good.

Yamaki looked up at her and took a deep breath "Something came through tonight" he said in a deep tone that was beginning to bring fear out of her.

Even though she didn't want to ask she had to know "What came through?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Yamaki started to walk to the monitors "It's better if you see for yourself" he said as he browsed through the computer, he brought up a video feed that was recorded by a satellite a couple minutes ago, what Riley saw she couldn't believe, or rather she didn't want to.

"H-How… is… that possible?" she asked slowly making her amazement notice, she repeated the video so that she could confirm that it was not a hallucination.

The video showed images of a tamer wearing a black cape that covered him completely his digimon was as she recognized a BlackAgumon, he came up to the Matsuki residence then took out a purple modify card and a portal was opened, and then they diapered.

Riley opened her mouth to talk but Yamaki beat her to it "I know what you're thinking, I also thought that the children were the only tamers that existed but we are surely wrong, but what bugs me the most is that he went to the Matsuki residence and looked at it as if he was there for someone." He said seriously

Riley though about it for a while then she understood "You mean there looking for Takato?" she almost yelled it.

Yamaki nodded "Indeed, I believe whoever that was came looking for him but what I don't know is why he didn't go in for him, also I had never seen that type of modify card before, and that worries me, who knows what this person must be planning considering we haven't had a digimon bio-emerge since almost a month."

Riley took that into consideration "You think the digimon were planning this?"

Yamaki looked at her in the eyes "I can't be certain, but right now we have to warn the Matsuki family" he said taking out his phone, Riley nodded "Ok you do that I'll see if I can trace wherever that person went to." She said getting up to her control chair.

"Yeah… Hello Matsuki residence" a Man's voice answered the phone

"Yes Mr. Matsuki this is Yamaki I'm sorry for calling this early but I need to speak to your son it's urgent" Yamaki said in his oh so serious tone.

"Of-Of course just a moment" the other voice on the phone said.

Yamaki waited for a minute or so until Takato answered "Yeah… (Yawn) what's up Yamaki? Why call so early?" Takato sounded irritated.

"Sorry Takato this is important so listen to me carefully got it?" Yamaki said that in a tone that awoke all the senses in Takato

"Y-Yeah what's up" Takato asked worried, then his eyes widened as Yamaki told him of the events that took place right outside his house…

xTxTxTxTxTx

The next Morning…

It was a good day mostly like any other day that had passed these last days, I could feel the cool breeze hit my face as I walked to the reunion point, I could sense someone vanishing and reappear behind me but I already gotten used to that, because it was no one to be afraid of all the contrary it was my one and loyal friend and guardian my golden feline fox was a Digimon her name, Renamon we had been through countless battles together, but before we were indeed a team I had been awful to her thinking I could use her as I wished, thinking she was only data….

But I then met two other Digimon tamers a Braniac and a Goggle-head, they both had Digimon of their own but they didn't treat them like I treated Renamon they treated theirs as if they were really flesh and blood like a lost family member for them, of course I insulted them as I always do and walked away ignoring them, but little by little they were beginning to influence me I began to see how wrong I was treating Renamon and they helped me without them knowing, to treat her like a part of my family…

When we finished off the D-reaper, I had to say good-bye to my one true friend thinking I would never see her again, that day Goggle-head had to almost strap me down so I could not beat the snot or even more out of Henry's dad, I could tell I wasn't the only one that wanted to do that, I was just the only one to express it...

After a couple of months after that day Goggle-head called all the tamers to the usual spot where his friend and Digimon, Guilmon, used to stay. He said that he had found something that was important to all of us, though we never expected what he said, the portal we had used to travel for the first time to the digital world was still there the famed portal that Guilmon had found, that day we went to our parents and told them that we were once again going to the digital world, of course they freaked, but in the end they gave in they knew that even though they wouldn't allow it we would go, we had to for our partners…

We talked to Mitsuo Yamaki, and he came up with a way to bring us back using Grani, we then left to our second journey to the digital world, though I admit it was a pain going in back there it took us days to find them but eventually we did and it was a tearful reunion a happy one, once all the reunion time was over Goggle-head biomerged to Gallantmon and called up Grani and Digivoled, to his Crimson Mode which I still find to be so beautiful, Yamaki established the connection and created a white data stream, when we walked in we appeared in the Sinjuku Park along with our partners and friends…

After that we had been in charge to face rising wild Digimon that appeared, including a tough one named Parasimon, that idiotic Digimon controlled a Digimon named Locomon to create a digiportal so that his one-eyed spider friends could come out, but the ugly thing also controlled me, and worse it made me sing in front of that Goggle-head, when I awoke I was falling of Locomon I could tell that that was it for me but then I felt a hand the Goggle-head's hand he grabbed on to me, but I was giving up I told him to let me go or else we both would fall, he interrupted me calling me for his first time ever an idiot, that helped me regain my senses and I held on as hard as I could until Renamon came to save me…

We got out of that mess as we almost always did, the Goggle-head saved the day using his Gallantmon: Crimson Mode to close the portal and save us and the city, it's actually weird though, it almost always turns out to be him the one who saves us when the situation reaches critical, that day was my birthday I had scolded Goggle-head for throwing me a surprise party because I HATE surprises, that day the Parasimon had remembered me of my dad so I was feeling a little down, after I ate I got up and left the table and went to the garden of my house, I had seen that Goggle-head was coming up to talk to me but Renamon stopped him, though…. I…. I kinda' wished she wouldn't have….

But enough with the flashbacks and back to reality and present it was my birthday once again and well I was turning 15 this day so I was ready to beat-up Goggle-head if he came up with something, he had called early in the morning telling me that all the gang was meeting up in the usual place, I asked what was the reason, and all the no-brain said was "Can't say by the phone meet you there kay" and he hung up, seriously I mean it this time if it's a surprise party I swear I'll beat the living daylights out of him.

xTxTxTxTxTx

Takato Matsuki a was in the usual place, along with his digimon friend Guilmon he came there earlier than any other of his friends, still thinking about what Yamaki had said to him, in a part it frightened him.

'Another tamer, and he came outside my house in the night' he thought about it for a while 'But still if he wanted to hurt me he would of done it that day as I was asleep… wouldn't he? Takato was busy in thought, that he didn't notice someone coming up behind him.

"Yo! Goggle-head!" Rika said making the so famed Goggle-head, as Rika calls him, jump right out place and trip to fall over right on his behind, Rika couldn't hold in the urge to laugh, though she didn't let it all out, she didn't want to stain her reputation as the Digimon Ice Queen.

Takato was starting to get up rubbing his behind "Ouch, that hurts".

Rika helped him get up "Serves you right for daydreaming Goggle-head" she said mockingly

Takato just looked at his old friend "Yeah" then he remembered something "Wait a minute" he started to turn around to Guilmon "Guuuiiilllmmooonnn! Why didn't you tell me that Rika was behind me!?" he said aiming his rage at Guilmon.

Guilmon just looked at Takato "Because Rika made a sign to me to remain quiet" the red digimon said innocently.

"What a great time for you to be obedient Guilmon" Takato said dropping his head, then he realized something, he looked at his clock then at Rika then at his clock once again and repeated this a couple times more.

Rika started to get irritated "What's your problem got a date or something like that Goggle-brain?"

Takato looked at her strait in the eye "No, it's just that you are actually early this time Rika".

"So?! I just wanted to get away from my house for a couple of moments ok!" Rika menaced him

Takato tried not to puss the topic further "Ok, ok sorry…"

"So what's the big deal calling us over here anyways?" Rika asked

Once Rika said that Takato seemed to be deep in thought, he wondered if he should tell her first, it would be a while for the others to arrive so he guessed it wouldn't be much of a problem "Rika…" Takato said in a serious tone.

xTxTxTxTxTx

Rika's point of view

Stupid Goggle-head he was just lying here daydreaming, plus he's like half an hour early, well so am I but I came early to get some time alone to my thoughts. Now he's talking to me in a serious tone that I rarely see.

"Rika…" Takato looked at me right in the eyes with his serious expression.

"W-What's wrong?" I asked hoping he would continue.

"Listen, Yamaki called me last night" he continued 'Yamaki, that's never a good sign' I thought to myself "And?" I pushed.

Takato was struggling to get the words out as if he didn't want to tell me "He called me in the middle of the night, he said that there was a digital field last night near my house"

"What? A digital field? How come our digivices didn't advise us?" I asked him worried because the fact that Yamaki called was meaning it's big.

"Well that's the thing what came through wasn't only a digimon" Takato said in a deep tone.

'Not only a digimon? Then what else?' I was actually starting to get really worried.

Takato continued "What came through was a digimon along with a tamer"

I almost jumped out from my spot "What? Common Goggle-brain you gotta be joking right? I mean we were in the Digital world and we saw no other tamer in there but the stupid bragger Ryo."

"That's the thing I wish I was joking but Yamaki said he has it on video so as you can see it's kinda' hard to not believe him, but that's not the only thing" he said not losing his composure, "The person who came through went directly to my house and stared at it for a couple of minutes then…" Takato trailed off.

"Then what?" I almost yelled at him at this point.

"He took out a modify card, but it was a modify card that neither Yamaki nor we have ever seen, it was a purple card, that opened a portal that he went through and then it just vanished" Takato seemed stressed at this point.

I sighed and thought about the situation for a while "So let me get this straight, you have a milti-dimensional tamer stalker" I tried to loosen the situation.

Takato chuckled a little "Yeah I guess you can put it that way" I giggled to make him feel more eased about the situation.

"Well hello there my Queen" A voice that I recognized oh so much came from behind.

"Ryo…" I said in a not so happy tone "Why are you here I though Takato said only good tamers were coming?"

Ryo chuckled at my comment "I didn't come for the meeting I came to see my royal highness, it's been a while since we've seen each other"

"Ahg… Put a sock in it Ryo as if I'll ever want to see you" I said in my usual cold tone

"Well if I remember correctly you were worried about me back then when we fought the D-Reaper, and I asked for your power" He teased.

I felt my face reach a level of pink "Mention that one more time and I swear you'll start regretting the day you crossed my path!"

He just laughed "That's the way I like it, a wild fox as always" Oh he is so getting it now, I was about to lunge myself at him when another voice interrupted.

"You guys never change do you?" Henry was walking up the stairs with Terriermon on top of Henry's head, behind him were Jeri, Kazu and Kenta along with Guardromon and MarineAngemon.

"Hey, Rika leave the legendary Ryo alone" Kazu said to me, of course I got in the defensive zone "Oh look at that you're body guards are here, need their help to take a little girl down?" I teased Ryo.

Ryo just used it in his advantage "Well they could be yours as well if you cooperated" he said to me in a flirting tone, again I felt my cheeks warm, "Why you little…"

"Ok now that everyone's here let's get started" Takato interrupted me, I just went far from Ryo as possible and sat on the stairs, then Takato explained then what had happened….

xTxTxTxTxTx

"So know we have another tamer on the loose, and we have no idea if he means good or bad, but as you say he appears to have interest in you Takato" Henry said resuming all that his friend had just explained, Takato just nodded.

"Well it appears we have an issue on our hands" Ryo added.

"But as of right know were blind if this guy opened a portal he could be anywhere plus he was able to hide his bio-emerge from us, so he could also be untraceable by us." Henry added

Rika pitched in "So all we can do is stand by and wait for his next appearance?"

"It appears so" Takato answered her question.

Silence entered the gang of fellow tamers, but Ryo broke the silence "Did Yamaki tell you what kind of digimon was the person's partner?"

Takato seemed to forget that "Oh yeah!, I forgot to tell you guys that, yes he did in fact that's what worries me"

That caught everyone's attention, they looked at Takato who was looking at the ground, "Well? Spill it out Chumley!" Kazu said

Takato looked up at everyone "He had a BlackAgumon", everyone including the digimon went quiet, and everyone knew exactly who that digimon was.

"Are you sure Takato" Renamon asked him in a concerned voice, "Positive" Takato answered in a low voice.

"His digivolution's are in the most powerful ones category not to mention his mega level" Rika said, making everyone remember the series main protagonist and his digimon leaving everyone in silence once again.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, what if he can't digivolve to mega or even to ultimate for that matter, also this might be a good person they don't necessarily have to be bad" Henry said wanting to brighten up their hopes, which kind of worked.

"Henry's right let's think positive and once he comes out we'll talk to the person, who knows he just maybe a stander from the digital world like me who just wanted to come back home" Ryo said smiling.

"Yeah, Henry and Ryo are right let's just wait and see what happens, Yamaki said he'll keep us posted so there's nothing to worry about for now" Takato said, everyone seemed to agree with him and smiled, though something about all this didn't seem right to Renamon 'Why would the tamer go especially to Takato's place something of that doesn't seem right' Renamon kept the thought to herself for now.

"Well now that that's been said let's move on to the other topic" Takato said to everyone, and they all nodded in agreement, all but Rika 'Oh no…. You stupid Goggle-head you did it again didn't you?!' Rika thought already planning on the pain she was going to give to Takato.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIKA!" they all said at the same time, then right when Rika was about to punch Takato he held her out a present which took her by surprise "What's this?" Rika asked eyeing the present suspiciously.

Takato laughed a little "What do you think it is Rika? A bomb? It's your present" Rika took the present from Takato's hands.

"We all worked hard for it so we hope you like it kay!" Jeri said exited, "Yeah you better" Kazu joined in.

"We know that you don't like surprise parties so we decided to try something new this time, so… um.. I… asked your mom for advice" Takato said that last part almost to himself, then almost immediately he regretted saying that last part, seeing the anger in Rika's face, everyone stepped back hiding behind Takato.

"You… You… YOU DID WHAT!?" Rika yelled, 'Oh boy' Takato thought "Listen Rika, she didn't tell me private thing's just things that you might like" Another mistake made by Takato.

"She told you things about me?!" Takato just realized the mess he got himself into "Well not many things about you just a bit." He said sweat dropping, Rika was getting ready to beat the daylights out of him.

Just when she raised her fist Takato used his only method he had of escape, putting his hands over his head and closing his eyes he managed to speak "But I didn't tell anyone else!" he expected to feel an intense amount of pain at this moment, but nothing came he opened his eyes and saw that Rika was just looking at him with a smile.

"Stupid Goggle-head" Takato thought about it for a moment "Wait, you mean you don't want to beat me?" Takato asked confused.

Rika looked at the ground "Yes I still do, but you didn't tell anyone else about the things my mom told you right?"

"Well of course not, why would I? I only wanted to gather information to see what to get you, and in the end your mother came up with a good idea, all the things she said you liked seemed logical but I preferred the safer approach." Takato said with a heartwarming smile

Rika smiled "Well you better not say a thing or else you won't live to see another party got it Goggle-head" she said poking his chest, Takato nodded sweat dropping.

"Well?" Henry said once he saw that danger was out of the way "Are you going to open it or not?" he said looking at the little red box in her hand.

Rika started to unwrap the box and then opened it, her eyes widened seeing its continents it was a modify card though it wasn't made so it would be available for use the modify card's name was "Tamers Bond", it was a picture of all of them just hanging out at Guilmon's place Henry and Jeri were sitting on the stairs talking to each other, while Henry's little sister was playing with Terriermon and Lopmon in front of them, they appeared to be running away from her hiding behind Guilmon who was surprisingly eating bread, Renamon could be seen in the back resting up in a tree she appeared to be sleeping, Kazu and Kenta were playing cards just outside Guilmon's cave and by the looks of it Kazu won, both their digimon MarineAngemon and Guardromon were watching them play, it appeared that Guardromon was cheering for his partners win, Ryo was teasing Rika they were standing beside Henry and Jeri, Ryo could be seen laughing and Rika well she appeared irritated while Monodramon ate along with Guilmon, the picture seemed perfect, but…

"It took us some trouble to get the monster maker's contacts make us that card but in the end they gave in, apparently we're pretty famous in the card game since the D-Reaper incident" Takato said with his everlasting smile.

"But… Takato… where… are you?" Rika said sheeply, 'Wow she actually noticed I was missing' Takato thought "Well if all of us were there who would've taken the photo" he said happily.

"Oh" Rika said it almost seemed she was sad that Takato wasn't in the photo.

Takato looked at her with a worried look "What's wrong? You didn't like it?", Rika came out of her thoughts "No, no I didn't" she said seriously.

Takato started to feel down then Rika came in close and hugged him "I loved it… thanks Takato" she said blushing, Takato was glad that she liked it, but he never expected her to hug him, he was surprised as well as the rest, Terriermon almost fainted while Renamon smiled, Takato didn't ask her anything and just hugged her back "Hey, that's what friends are for right?" he said to her.

When they broke the hug Ryo came down and started to tease her again "No hug for your king? I also helped out" Rika was feeling good so she did, and she hugged everyone one by one.

Terriermon couldn't withstand it anymore so he flat lined and fainted on the spot, 'I guess miracles do exist' Takato thought as he watched his cold hearted friend hug everyone that had been with her through all these good times.

Once Rika stopped giving out hugs she spoke "Thank you all for being with me for all this time and for being my friends" it truly was a unique moment.

They all smiled and Takato spoke for them all "We wouldn't want it any other way Rika" and with that said they all kept on with their daily routine, talking, smiling, and laughing until it was time for them to part ways.

"Well see you later everyone" Jeri said as she left along with Kazu and Kenta, Ryo looked at the time "Oh, I gotta go to" he turned to Rika "No kiss goodbye?" he teased, Rika just looked away "Don't push your luck Ryo", Ryo laughed "Yeah, good to know it's still you" he said as he got on top of Cyberdramon and took off.

Henry got up and looked at his two best friends "Man we've sure been through a lot haven't we guys?"

"Yeah" Takato said "Through good and bad, but we've managed" he said

"And we'll keep managing!" Rika said enthusiastically

"Yeah!" Takato and Henry said at the same time, they talked for a while longer like old times until it grew dark, and then they parted ways congratulating Rika once more…

xTxTxTxTxTx

On his way home Takato thought about the hug Rika had given him, he thought it was warm, kind and soft a feeling that he never expected from Rika "Man she really has changed" he said to himself.

Guilmon who was walking by his side just looked at him "Who has changed Takatomon?" the little red dinosaur asked.

He patted Guilmon on the head "Rika boy, Rika has sure changed a lot since the day we met"

Guilmon smiled "And so has Renamon" Takato laughed at his comment "Yeah boy so has Renamon"

Suddenly Guilmon stopped and looked at a certain direction Takato looked at him "What's wrong boy?" he asked him

"A digimon is coming close" Guilmon said to his partner not looking away from his direction 'Digimon?' Takato thought it could be a wild one but then a thought came to him 'Could it be?'

To confirm his doubts he called out "Whoever you are I know you're there so come out"

A person came out of the shadows with a BlackAgumon "You're digimon is good at sensing other digimon" a deep voice said it was a man's voice.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Takato asked the certain man.

"I am just someone who was sent to destroy the tamers leader, unfortunately that means you Takato" the man said.

"How do you know my name?" Takato asked a little scared

"That is of no importance, what matters is that you are not going to pass this day alive" he said in a menacing tone taking out a D-Arc and a…. GREEN CARD?!

"This is your end Takato"

Digimodify!….

Warp Digivolution Activate!…

BlackAgumon Warp Digivolve toooo….

Takato was starting to tremble seeing the famed digimon warp digivolve, he wasted no time "Guilmon!" he said to his partner and Guilmon nodded "Right"

Biomerge Activate!…

Guilmon Biomerge toooo…

BlackAgumon finished digivolving first

...BlackWarGreymon!

Takato and Guilmon followed

….Gallantmon!

The man just laughed "Get him!" he said to his partner and BlackWarGreymon lunged at Gallantmon.

Gallantmon wasted no time and brought his holy lance up to aim at his opponent "Lighting Joust!" the beam came out and BlackWarGreymon took it head on a big explosion was seen and once the smoke was cleared no trace remained of BlackWarGreymon.

"Yeah, he wasn't so tough" Gallantmon said victorious, though the man didn't seem to be stunned, "You shouldn't get ahead of yourself" the man said then…

"Black Tornado!" Gallantmon looked up but too late he received the hit straight on, "AAAAGGGHHHH!" Gallantmon screamed in pain as BlackWarGreymon was digging into him, he found the strength to put his lance in aim to BlackWarGreymon "Lighting Joust!" another explosion was seen sending BlackWarGreymon a couple of meters further away.

Gallantmon struggled to put himself up "In a little while my friends will be here, their digimon must've sensed the battle by now!" Gallantmon said to the dark tamer, but he just started laughing "You really think so? Look around you no one's near, and no one will come to your rescue, how do you think I've passed you all unnoticed?" he asked Takato.

Takato couldn't answer, the man answered for him "You don't do you, well that's because I created a special digital field around me and my partner would walk through the streets unnoticed, I just expanded the area around us so that no one could sense our battle not even machines." The man finished and Takato was now very afraid.

'Is this the end? Is this it for me?' he thought about that for a while then images of his friends and family passed through his head 'NO! I CAN'T LOSE!' Gallantmon got up with a battle scream and lunged himself at BlackWarGreymon shield fist "Shield of the Just!" he activated the power at a very close distance that BlackWarGreymon couldn't avoid and he took it head on.

"AAAGGGHHH!" For the first time Gallantmon heard BlackWarGreymon scream in pain, but he was still standing where the impact of the blast had sent him "BLACK TORNADO!" he screamed with all his might "SHIELD OF THE JUST!" Gallantmon responded him.

The blast of the shield impacted directly on target sending BlackWarGreymon back where he came from "Had enough?" Gallantmon asked then he felt the ground tremble "What's going on?!" Gallantmon asked at no one, one the smoke was clear he was looking up at a dark sun that was in BlackWarGreymon's hands "TERRA DESRTOYER!" The digimon screamed, throwing the huge black sun to Gallantmon.

Gallantmon knew there was no escape 'NO I CAN NOT LOSE I CAN'T I WOOOOONNNNNN'TTTTT!' "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Gallantmon screamed then a bright light came out of him.

Gallantmon digivolve toooo….

Gallantmon: Crimson Mode!

"Royal Saber!" Gallantmon: Crimson Mode yelled sending a strong blast of lightning to the black sun, once their attacks impacted a bright light illuminated the night….

Gallantmon: Crimson Mode didn't wait for the light to clear and sent his signature move to BlackWarGreymon "CRIMSON LIGHT!"….. BANG! Right on target…..

Once the smoke cleared Gallantmon: Crimson Mode was in the air looking down at a BlackAgumon, who was barely standing "Give up and leave and never come back" Gallantmon: Crimson Mode said but….

The man started to laugh "Hahahaha, You think you've won?!" The man came up to his digimon and too out his black D-Arc "Well if you do you're so WRONG!" a black light came out of his D-Arc then…

Biomerge Activate….

BlackAgumon Biomerge toooo…

"What?" Gallantmon: Crimson Mode was watching in awe as both tamer and digimon biomerged to create…..!

xTxTxTxTxTx

Rika and Renamon were running to where the bright light had been seen "Renamon what was that?" Rika asked her partner.

"I don't know Rika but it came from the direction that Takato and Guilmon took off, but I sense no digimon nor a battle" Renamon seemed worried, and then….

The ground started to shake and once again the sky was illuminated with several lights and then they stopped and when they did Renamon sensed something "Rika I sense a digimon and Guilmon where those lights came from we have to hurry" Rika nodded and let Renamon carry her so they could arrive faster.

Once they arrived they were shocked to see the image in front of them "What happened here?" Rika asked, the place was pure ruble and ruins everywhere.

"Renamon where's-" she was cut off, "Yo! Rika what happed here?" it was Henry, Terriermon, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Jeri and up in the distance Cyberdramon along with Ryo could be seen flying in.

Once they all gathered Henry was the first to ask "Where's Takato?" he asked Rika.

"I don't know I just got here Renamon said that-" Once again she was cut off

"Guys who's that guy in the black cape?" the man was a few meters away.

"Hey! What are you doing here!? Did you do something to Takato and Guilmon!?" Ryo asked the man.

The man seemed to be standing in front of a portal along with a digimon in a black cape as well, but he turned around "Takato?" he mocked "Oh you mean that Takato?" he started laughing "A worthy opponent, he brought out the best in me"

"Stop joking around with us where is he?!" This time it was Rika who asked.

The man seemed to take interest in her "You must be Rika right?" he asked her.

"So what if I am?!" She said

The man sighed "I am happy to inform you that Takato really cared deeply for you?" he mocked once again.

Rika felt a cold shiver down her spine "W-What are you talking about?" her voice was shaking

He took something out of his pocket and threw it to her she caught it "Be glad to know that his last word was your name Rika" and with that he and his digimon passed through the portal, then it closed.

"Geez what was that all about?! Why'd you let him speak that way to you Rika?" Kazu asked but then he noticed Rika was in shock "Rika?"

Rika was looking at the object the man had thrown at her "No…. No… NO…. T-This…. C-Can't… be…" Rika said in a very shaky voice, Henry came up to her "Rika… what's-" as soon as Henry saw what she was holding he stayed still, trembling.

Once everyone saw Henry's reaction they came close to see what was the thing Rika was holding, and they all entered in a state of shock at what she was holding….

Kazu took some steps back shaking his head along with Kenta "T-This… Is… a… joke right?" Tears started to form in their eyes, Jeri was in shock she nor said nor did anything, Ryo looked the other way tears forming in his eyes.

In Rika's hands lay the broken goggles of Takato Matsuki, one of the lends had blood on it still fresh, it was staining Rika's hands "No….. No…."

Renamon appeared with the body of a red dinosaur and laid him down the digimon was barely alive it seemed he was going to be deleted any moment now, Henry saw this and came up to Guilmon "Guilmon, Guilmon! You're going to be alright you hear me?!" he said with his voice shaking and tears coming out.

Guilmon opened his eyes "Henry?" he said in a weak tone "Where's Takatomon? I can't sense him anymore is he ok?" Once everyone heard that it was confirmed "Hang on Guilmon you'll be alright" Terriermon said crying.

Guilmon looked at his friend "Terriermon… Tell Takatomon… that I'm sorry… that I lost…." Terriermon shook his head "No, no, no, no! You're going to tell him yourself" Guilmon smiled "I'll miss you all" Renamon couldn't bear to look and she took off "Rika… Rika don't let Takatomon go…. He really… cares for you…" Guilmon smiled at his first digimon friend he made "Terriermon I promise that we'll play again someday ok" Terriermon nodded "Yeah I'll take you up on that promise you big glutton" he said faking a smile, Guilmon gave it back "Goodbye everyone…." And he started to be deleted "NO, NO, NO, GUILMON!" Terriermon screamed.

"Terriermon I want you to load Guilmon's data" Terriermon looked at Henry with a furious face "ARE YOU CRAZY HENRY NEVER IN THE WORLD WOULD I DO THAT!" Henry smiled at his digimon it's not what you're thinking Terriermon maybe if Guilmon's data is stored in you the monster makers can find a way to bring him back so please Terriermon…." Henry said it with tears beaming out of his eyes Terriermon just nodded and loaded Guilmon's data "I'm sorry for doing this buddy" he said.

Rika was still holding Takato's goggles in her hands "No… no…. this can't be happening…" Ryo came up to her "Rika…"

"NO!" she screamed "He's not gone…." Ryo came closer "He can't be…" she moaned Ryo brought her up to a hug "But he is… Rika…. He's gone…. Goggle-head's gone" Ryo whispered to her, Ryo felt Rika's body loosen and then she started crying like she never ever did "Stupid Goggle-head, why did you leave us!" Rika screamed at the top of her lungs before resuming her cry she held her present tight in one hand and in the other Takato Matsuki's Goggles, then…. everyone joined in letting all the sentiment out digimon and human alike they all cried for their dear oh so DEAR friend….


	2. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of those who have read this story and I leve you here with the next chapter

Sirens could be heard at a long distance from the Matsuki residence, Takato's parents had been waiting outside for Takato to arrive. They had been startled by a light that illuminated the night and some small trembles.

Mrs. Matsuki was getting very worried "You know at these moments I'm really considering getting Takato that cellphone".

Her husband just smiled at her "Don't worry, Guilmon's by his side he'll be ok" he comforted her

She returned him the smile "Yeah you may be right, though he is going to be grounded when he gets here"

Then her husband changed into a serious face "Though what worries me are these trembles and lights, although they stopped I can't help but feel that something's wrong"

Then a police car could be seen coming close to the Matsuki residence, and stopped in front of the bakery, a police officer came out and asked "Are you two Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki?"

They both suddenly had a very bad feeling "Y-Yes we are, what's the matter officer?"

The officer's expression seemed as if he had just a person close to him, "I'm sorry…." He said in a pained tone. It seemed as if he was holding back the tears, then he started speaking…

"No…." said Takato's mom fainting, her husband caught her in midair with tears falling in enormous amounts, "How... did this happen...? He said in a low tone "How...?"

xTxTxTxTxTx

Rika's Point of View…

I could hear the hounds, searching for the victim of the recent attack, though no results were coming out of the search. I heard they sent an officer to his house to notify his family… he must've left his house telling his parents that he'd be back in time for dinner with his everlasting smile…

I could hear Henry yelling at his dad through the phone arguing about how could this had come to pass, I knew it was a stupid question, we all knew that man was more likely after Takato but we all just let it slip saying that the man was a good guy that we could talk to him, I'm sure goggle-head tried, but even knowing all of that we let Takato go home alone knowing the danger…

As of all the others Jeri was so shaken up she couldn't talk nor cry, just like the incident with Leomon… I could tell she really cared for Takato… Because of that an ambulance had taken her to her house. Kazu and Kenta went their own ways not saying a thing nor turning around. Ryo was sitting by my side trying to comfort me but all in vain…

I have never shown strong emotions towards a person, actually I thought I'd never care so much for a person, but here I am breaking down over a dear friend I wonder if I would have reacted the same if it was a different person…

"I don't give a damn if you have to delete Impmon for it you hear me!" Henry was starting to get tenser. I had never heard him curse before, I heard him talk about Impmon as well, I tried to get up to him but my feet wouldn't respond. I guess Ryo saw my intensions and went up to Henry "Henry…" Ryo called at him, Henry didn't answer him.

Ryo tried again "Henry…"

I saw Henry close his phone but I couldn't hear what they were talking about…

xTxTxTxTxTx

Henry finished talking by his cellphone "I'll get there when I get there!" he yelled then he turned at Ryo "What do you want?" he asked Ryo

Ryo was surprised by his response "Hey… take it easy man I-"

"Take it easy?!" he interrupted Ryo "TAKE IT EASY?!" he closed contact between Ryo "My best friend and his digimon just died, and you want me to take it easy?!" Henry was holding his D-Arc strongly in his hand.

Ryo took a few steps back "Look there's nothing we can do anymore but to find out who did this, plus I don't think Takato-"

Henry grabbed Ryo by his shirts collar "Don't you start this, don't start saying that he would've wanted to see us ok, first of all you barely knew him, so don't go out saying things about him when you didn't even know the first thing about him!" he said staring hard into Ryo's eyes

Henry suddenly realized what he was doing and let go of Ryo "I'm-I'm sorry… I just…" he said turning his gaze to the ground.

Ryo pus his hand on Henry's shoulder, Henry looked to see that tears were coming out of Ryo's eyes "I'm sorry man… it's just that I feel so helpless…" Ryo said looking away.

Henry responded by putting his other hand on Ryo's shoulder "Hey…" he called at Ryo and Ryo turned to look at him "We'll find who did this and when we do he'll pay!" Ryo nodded at Henrys comment.

Henry looked at the time "Well I gotta go" He said putting away his D-Arc, he looked at Rika, "Take care of Rika for m-" Henry stopped and thought about what he was going to say "No.." he corrected himself "Take care of Rika for him" Ryo turned to see Rika looking at them.

Ryo turned to Henry and smiled "Corse I will" he said giving a thumbs up.

"Thanks, see ya…" Henry picked up Terriermon who had collapsed and started heading home.

xTxTxTxTxTx

Rika's P.O.V

What just happened? I just saw Henry grab Ryo by the collar then they grab each other by the shoulders and trade stares. I tried to wave goodbye at Henry but my body still couldn't respond, Ryo was coming back to the ambulance that I was sitting in.

"Hey there…" Ryo said to me in his normal tone "How's my princess holding up?"

I wasn't in the mood to start an argument with Ryo "How do you think?"

Ryo sighed "I can't say I know how you feel" he said sitting down beside me.

In a way he was right besides from Jeri I was also shaken up pretty badly, "How did this happen…?" I asked him knowing he couldn't answer that question, no one could, but as Ryo is Ryo he tried…

"Well, I guess it's because we made it seem like it was not a big deal knowing that probably this guy was coming after Takato" He said looking up to the sky, he was right though we all made it look like it was nothing, but saw how worried or maybe afraid Takato was even though I didn't do anything about it in a part I was feeling more guilty than the rest.

"Hey Ryo…" I called to him.

"Hmm…?" He asked looking down at me.

"Do you think…? Do you think Takato will ever forgive us?" I asked not willing to hear the answer.

Ryo looked at me almost with an angry look "Rika, I know you feel guilty, we all do, even though I don't think Takato will ever blame it on us, and he's just too good of a guy"

I smiled at him "Yeah, I guess you're right, that goggle-head always said sorry even though it wasn't his fault." Then a car came up and honked, I finally found the strength to stand "Well gotta go Ryo, that's my mother."

"Ok princess, I'll be seeing you" Ryo said to me as he went to where Cyberdramon was.

The trip back home was quiet my mom didn't ask or say a thing, and I was glad she didn't I probably would've broken down the same way I did before. Once we got home my mother took me to my room "I'll be in the kitchen Rika if you need anything, your grandmother is already asleep" I just nodded and went into my room and closed the door behind me, still holding the goggles and the gift in my hands.

I turned on the lights and went to my bed, but I realized that the mattress was a different color than how I remembered it, I got close and what I saw next caused me to drop everything I was holding and bring my hand up to my mouth.

It was the tamers flag, I thought that thing stayed in the digital world but I realized it wasn't the same, it was larger and wider, the stupid goggle-head had added our mega-levels to the sides plus he had added Kazu and Kenta's partners along with Ryo and Susie and their partners, I couldn't hold back the tears, I then saw a note on the flag I went to pick it up.

It was from my mom. It read:

Honey I'm heartbroken for your loss, Takato had come by the house a couple of days before your birthday asking things about you, at first I thought he had a crush on you, I teased him about it and it was cute seeing his reactions. The boy really seemed to care for you, then he told me he wanted to know those things to get you the perfect present, I gave him many ideas then he thought of one that I never imagined, he combined your favorite hobby with your best friends, those two modify cards as you call them were the best present indeed.

I can't start to say how bad I fell, that boy was special, and I could tell in your face when I asked you about him, that you also really cared for him it's just that you didn't realize it yet.

By the way he told me to tell you that he was sure that you were not going to see the letter he left for you at the bottom of the present box.

Love you always…

Your Mother

Wait a minute TWO cards? I rapidly kneeled down to pick up the present box and took out the card and… there was another their behind the first one, it was a card with the picture of Takato and me, I was leaning my back up against a tree while looking away (in the direction of the camera) from Takato with my eyes closed and arms crossed, while the goggle-head was scratching the back of his head while nervously smiling, the sun was up and leaves were falling down from the tree.

I remember that day, I was mad at goggle-head because he suggested to take up Ryo's offer to a date, of course I neglected Ryo and got mad at Takato for suggesting that, the card showed the moment of him trying to apologize to me, I smiled then I picked up the card to find a folded letter under it, I laid the cards on my bed then I sat down and started reading.

'Hey Rika! Happy birthday, you're probably reading this letter a day after your birthday hehe. You probably didn't even notice I wasn't on the first card, about the second one I tried to find one that I was in with all you guys but that's the disadvantage for being the one who takes the pictures, in the end I only found one, I guess I found that card to be ok because it sends off a message that you're in charge.'

'By the way Rika, you've sure changed a lot since the first time we met, you were always putting Renamon in danger and said that you didn't care about her because she was just data, I thought you were heatless and fearless, I was soon proved wrong and saw the true side of you on numerous occasions, like the time when IceDevimon abducted you. Little by little you've been changing to good and that makes me very happy.'

'I remember the time when I told you and Henry that Jeri struck me down, and instead of laughing you gave me advice, something I would've never expected from you, so in a part thanks for everything Rika you've helped me out on many occasions that you don't even realize, I can never thank you enough.'

'I'm probably going to get a beating for this letter so may as well get it worthwhile! Your mother told me many things of you and well they amazed me, I promise I won't tell anyone else a thing plus I'll come clean, she showed me a recent picture of you with a dress and you hair down and well you looked amazing, it still makes me laugh when I think about the reason you put a dress on and let your hair down hehe.'

'P.S I remembered you like the tamer flag so much that I made a new one and I decided to give it to you.(Well I'm gonna be sorry for this tomorrow.)'

'Your friend'…

'Takato Matsuki'

I cried like the first time, although this time I let it all out, after all no one was going to see me, and for the first time in my life I felt the one emotion that I so hated, the emotion that I myself tried to keep away, an emotion that left my heat ever since my dad left us an emotion that I locked away, I felt…LOVE and the worst part was that it was towards a person who would never be able to receive it "Stupid goggle-head" I said to myself "Stupid" that one was aimed at me, I couldn't believe I hadn't realized it until now…

"Stupid Takato, making me fall for you after all of this…? Stupid" yeah stupid was all I could say I kept crying until I found myself fast asleep…

xTxTxTxTxTx

I felt the sun run down my face as I woke up, I never actually got into the covers I found out that I was just lying on top of the bed. I felt something in my hand as I woke. I raised my hand to see the broken goggles of Takato, I wish it all had been a dream, a very bad dream that when I would've awoken I could go to Guilmon's hideout and see everyone there like all the other times, everyone especially Takato…

I felt the tears trying to run down my cheeks again but I didn't let them, ' No… I know Goggle-head wouldn't want to see me like this' I convinced myself, I got up and started to get ready to take a shower when I noticed that the goggles were still stained with blood and had the lends broken.

I got up and washed the goggles cleaning the blood, after that I followed, I got out of the shower and changed into my usual clothes, I realized I only had a couple of minutes until school, though I wasn't going to go.

I grabbed my D-Arc, my deck and added the two cards that I got yesterday to it, and then I put the goggles around my neck and left my room…

"I'm heading out mom" I said to her in my usual cold tone, heading for the door.

I felt a hand grab my shoulder "Honey…" I turned to see it was my mother, she was in her usual pajamas, a pink poke doted pants and shirt, though her eyes were red, as if she had been crying the whole night, I wondered if mine looked the same.

She looked at me straight in the eye "I know what you're going through, and I also know that if you start locking people out again, you will regret it for the rest of your life" she said with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Takato was a good boy, he cared for all of his friends equally, he also worked hard for all of you to get along and form the friendship you have" She didn't ease her stare.

"Mom…" I felt my heart sank once again "So if you all really cared for him then, don't break up, and keep being friends ok?" she said to me forcing a smile, then something I didn't expect… she brought me up to a hug, though this time I didn't fight it I embraced it, it felt warm, kind and soft.

Once we broke the hug she told me "I already called the school you weren't going today so don't wander to far ok" I was actually surprised by that, but I guess it was expected.

I nodded to my mom and left the house going to the last place I saw my dear friend…

xTxTxTxTxTx

P.O.V CHANGE

Henry had trouble sleeping, since he got home he hadn't said a word to his parents nor to Susie, he had decided that he was not going to go to school today, the last night had been too much to take in even for Terriermon.

He got up to his normal routine, took a shower and got dressed, though he wasn't going to go to school he still had to talk and apologize to his dad for the way he had said things last night, he sat on his bed for a while until he got the courage to leave the room, he walked slowly through the hallway knowing his parents were already up.

Once he was in the living room he could see his dad working on the computer "Umm… dad?" He asked unsecure.

His dad Janyu Wong, looked at him and faced him with a smile as if nothing had ever happened "Hey Henry…." He said in a faked happy tone.

Henry just looked at the ground not saying a thing, he opened his mouth to say something but his dad beat him to it "Look Henry, I can't say I know how you feel but… I truly am sorry for your loss, and I will try my best and hardest to get Guilmon back just the way he was"

Henry remembered the things he had said to his dad the past night "Look dad… I'm sorry for the way I told you things I know you and the monster makers are trying your hardest to find a way to recover Leomon's data from inside Impmon, but I still had no right to push you to the point to where I shouldn't care what happens to Impmon, and for that I'm s-sorry dad" He said fighting back the tears.

His father just came up to him "It's ok son, I can't image what things passed by your head at that moment, though I have to say it was pretty smart for you to load Guilmon's data so that we could bring him back, and now that I'm on that I would like to say we've finally made progress"

'What!' Henry almost couldn't believe what his father just had told him "Y-You a-aren't joking right?" Henry said, almost yelling.

Janyu smiled "Why would I joke about something like that?"

Henry smiled knowing it was the best news he had heard "That's great dad!"

"Now hold on Henry, I know we said we've made progress but this matter is a delicate thing it won't be easy but we're slowly but surely creating a program that concentrates on loaded digimon data and concentrating in rematerializing that data." Janyu explained.

Henry thought about it for a while "…So how long is it going to take for the program to be ready?"

Janyu's smile faded away "That's the thing the program is very complex it will take a while for us to create it…"

Henry looked straight into his father's eyes "Dad… how long?"

Janyu almost didn't want to answer "At least a year and a half…"

Henry's grin faded away, Janyu saw that and looked away "I'm sorry Henry… but…"

Henry put his hand over Janyu's shoulder "Don't worry dad you're doing everything you can I'll wait for as long as it takes I'll wait"

Janyu couldn't fight the urge, and started crying "Thank you Henry"

Henry looked at the time "I gotta go dad, I'm not going to school"

Janyu didn't ask him the reason "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see a friend that needs someone by her side" Henry said as he left through the door…

xTxTxTxTxTx

Rika's P.O.V

It was a dump a literal dump that's all I had to say once I looked at the ruined site, the place Takato's last battle had taken place had been broken down to rubble, whoever fought here against him sure had to be strong in order to beat him.

"You know you really shouldn't be her" a voice said behind me.

I turned to see one of the faces that most irritated me "What's it to you Ryo?" I said to him.

"I see you're being like the old wild cat I know and love" he teased at me, usually I would have blushed at the comment and thought of a comeback, but I was in no mood for it, "Just bug off Ryo"

I could see he was checking my neck hastily, "I see it will take you some time to get over him…" he said obviously looking at his goggles, I didn't say a thing.

He started to get close to me I noticed he was holding something in his hand "Rika, I don't know what's going on in your head but I want you to know you're not alone in this remember you've got all of us, if you ever need anyone we're all here."

I looked away "I know Ryo, it's just that how can we all hang out like old times? It was always him who put the place don't you think it would hurt each and every time we would get together? I mean look at Jeri, she's so broken up I hadn't seen her this bad since Leomon, it's obvious that she liked him so why did she let him go without him knowing what she felt for him?" I asked him all those questions knowing he couldn't give me an answer, but once again I underestimated Ryo…

Ryo took a deep breath and he seemed to be thinking about all that I had asked him, atlast he spoke "Well Rika I guess that if we really cared for him we would conserve his memory by sticking together and not splitting up, yeah it may hurt for a while and maybe it will always hurt but at least we won't be letting his efforts of creating a good team go to waste. As for Jeri she has all of us to help her out, I may not know why she struck down Takato but still she had her own reasons and we can't judge her for that, all we can do for her know is stick together and give her a shoulder to cry on."

To be honest I was amazed by his answer, I never expected him to answer me so straight forward. I looked him in the eye and I could see he was dead serious, I just smiled back at him "I-I guess your right Ryo, thanks"

Ryo smiled at me "No problem honey" he teased me once again although this time I did feel my cheeks get a little warm.

I gave him a death glare, I opened my mouth to insult him but I was cut short as he grabbed my hand and laid something in it "I guess I should give this to you" he told me closing my hand to grip whatever the object was, though it felt very familiar.

"Well I gotta go, see you later. Oh and by the way, those goggles look good on you" he said taking off.

"Bug off!" I yelled at him, I opened my hand to see what Ryo had left me, I smiled at the sight of a Gold and white D-Arc with a red strap, though the screen was only static and it was cracked.

I held Takato's D-Arc for a while 'I promise you Takato that I will find whoever did this and I will make him pay even if it takes me years to find him I will'.

With that said in my mind I strapped his D-Arc onto my belt and headed off for Jeri's….

xTxTxTxTxTx

Unknown…

A man in a black cape entered a fine looking house to the side of the ocean, it looked like a house that belonged to a rich person, and to his side a little creature also wearing a black cape followed, the man was carrying what seemed to be a boy on his shoulder.

As he entered the house he went to a room and laid down at what was an unconscious body in the bed, "What took you so long?" An irritated voice said from inside the room, the caped man turned and saw his colleague come out from the shadows.

The other person seemed to be a young adult, his hair was dark and spiked up, his eyes were a dark red color, he wore a black shirt with a black pants to his side was a little creature as well, the creature looked like a little fox with purple fur covering it all over with parts of its fur being white. It had what it seems to be a red jewel in its forehead.

The man in the cape looked at him with eyes filled with rage "Don't start with me Airchi I'm not in the mood"

Airchi chuckled "Oh, did the little boy beat up our little one?" he mocked him

The man got up close to Airchi, face to face, noses almost touching "You want to test me out?"

Airchi chucked in his face "Ha, I knew it you had to bio-merge didn't you?"

The man turned around and started heading out of the room, "You're lucky master granted us the power to bio-merge in the real world or else you would be in quite the mess if you had failed your mission" Airchi called back at him.

The man in the cape left Airchi in the room as he went outside for some air, 'Damn Airchi, he thinks he's stronger than me?!" HA! I would like to see him try to take on the leader of the tamers without bio-merging" The man thought to himself.

Then a dark cloud formed behind him "Did you complete your mission?" a dark deep voice came from inside the cloud, the man turned "Yes master I did, I also completed the other tasks you gave me"

"Good, very nicely done" the voice said "Now that they have lost their trump card they are sure to be helpless by the time I regain my full powers"

Airchi came walking out from the house "Master if it's not too much to ask, why keep this tamer alive?" he asked the form inside the cloud.

"Airchi I see you still have much to learn" the voice said to him "It will be so much entertaining watching the tamers being destroyed by the same friend they so love"

Airchi ginned mischievously "I see" he took his master's words into thought "So should I implant the dark spore?"

"Indeed" his master told him as the cloud dispersed.

Airchi turned to enter the house once again, "Airchi" the caped man called at him.

Airchi turned to him "Yes?" he asked in a calm, royal tone

The man took time to answer "H-Have y-you ever had the feeling that we're doing the wrong thing?"

Airchi laughed "Hahaha, you see, hehe, that's the difference between you and me" Airchi turned to look at him "You're weak, you hesitate to do the masters orders while I do them without a second thought" Airchi stared at the man "Your question makes me sick you know, never ask me that again if you don't want to get on my nerve. GOT THAT?" Airchi said as he entered the house that was practically a mansion.

The man was left in his own thoughts 'Why? Why do I feel this every time I go off on a mission that master sends me? Why does it hurt deep inside me when I hurt another person?' The man was kept thinking that while his gaze was focused on the eternal blue ocean….

xTxTxTxTxTx

Takato slowly opened his eyes "…. Where am I?" he asked to no one in specific, he was in a dark place no lights could be seen in sight, "…What happened?" he asked himself remembering the facts of the previous battle.

"Oh yeah that's right I was fighting a BlackWarGreymon, but then… then what happened? I can't seem to remember" Takato said holding his head in pain, then he heard a laugh come out from the darkness, "Who's there?" Takato called out.

No one answered "Guilmon?!" he called out to his best friend and partner "Where are you?"

"He's dead" a voice came once again, Takato felt a chill run down his spine "What?! You're lying!" Takato screamed.

"Believe me I wish I was" the voice started to sound familiar.

"Come out you coward!" Takato yelled.

"Fine if you wish" suddenly the place started to light up it appeared as if he was in a room, and to the other end of it was a person that looked exactly like…..HIM!

Takato almost fell back seeing himself, only it was not entirely him. This Takato had red crimson eyes as well as a black T-shirt and black pants, his hair was also black, "Our partner was deleted" the other Dark Takato said.

Takato couldn't believe what he was saying "I-It, it can't be… How did this… happen?" he said letting his knees fall into the ground, the other Takato came up at him, "When we lost the battle to BlackAgumon's bio-merged form we were left unconscious the same was for Guilmon, but then our so called friends came" The other Takato trailed off…

Takato looked at him "Then what!" the other Takato looked away "They finished off Guilmon and loaded his data" he said forming a fist.

Takato was in shock "NO! You must be lying they would never do something like that… not them", the other Takato looked back at him with a death glare you want to see it with your own eyes very well then, suddenly a mirror appeared on the wall, then an image of a place in ruins could be seen on the mirror, then an image of Guilmon being deleted could be seen, "Guilmon!" Takato screamed, then his eyes widened in horror as he saw the next image of Terriermon loading his data, then once he was done the image broke.

Takato was broken "No…" he said in a low tone "How could they… do this?" Takato let himself drop to the ground only being supported by his hands "I trusted all of you with my life, this…. This…" Takato let the tears run down his cheeks.

The other Takato put his hand on his shoulder "We were saved from them for a reason, we will get Guilmon back" he said in a soft tone.

Takato didn't look up "They said they were my friends" he said softly.

The other Takato kneeled down to face him "They never were, remember how they all treated us when we tried to get revenge for what happened to Leomon, everyone discriminated us, judged us, even the said girl we so much cared for and loved, even our friends, and when Beelzemon was closing in for the kill none of them moved an inch for us, you see we have no one"

Takato looked up at his dark self he could see he was also crying "But…." He tried to find a gap in all his dark self was saying but looking back he was right no one tried to get in the way to save them not Jeri, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, nor Rika none moved an inch.

"They hate us Takato the only reason they care for us is because we're strong and they used us for their advantage" The dark Takato said picking Takato up. "We have no place with them, come with me and we'll get back our one and true friend Guilmon back" he said gesturing his other self to take his hand.

Takato looked at his dark self's hand "You mean it?" he asked wiping the tears away.

"Of course" his dark self told him….

Takato nodded and took his hand and he felt a dark cloud engulf him…

xTxTxTxTxTx

Airchi was in the room waiting for the dark spore to take effect then suddenly he felt a very dark presence in the room, he looked around but no one seemed to be inside the room, he leaned close to Takato's unconscious body...

Takato's eyes flew open, only this time his eyes weren't their wonderful brown color, they had been replaced by a deep red crimson color, he got up and looked at Airchi and grinned maliciously, a grin that even made Airchi tremble in fear….


End file.
